ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters II
Ghostbusters II is the 1989 sequel to Ghostbusters (1984) produced and directed by Ivan Reitman. It takes place in New York City, five years after the events in the first film. It is the second Ghostbusters related material that fits in mostly the Movie Canon, and some of it was tied in the Animated Canon via The Real Ghostbusters episode "Partners in Slime". With the release of Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version) some questions about where and who made the Mood slime was addressed, and it serves as a conclusion to the movie series. Main Characters Dr. Peter Venkman Dr. Peter Venkman (portrayed by Bill Murray) Dr. Ray Stantz Dr. Raymond Stantz (portrayed by Dan Aykroyd) Dr. Egon Spengler Dr. Egon Spengler (portrayed by Harold Ramis) Winston Zeddemore Winston Zeddemore (portrayed by Ernie Hudson) Louis Tully Louis Tully (portrayed by Rick Moranis) Dana Barrett Dana Barrett (portrayed by Sigourney Weaver) Minor Characters *Janosz Poha (portrayed by Peter MacNicol) *Janine Melnitz (portrayed by Annie Potts) *Oscar (portrayed by William T. Deutschendorf and Henry J. Deutschendorf II) *Jack Hardemeyer (portrayed by Kurt Fuller) *Mayor Lenny (portrayed by David Margulies) *Meter Maid (portrayed by Olivia Ward) *Man with a Ticket (portrayed by Mordecai Lawner) *Young Woman on Crutches (portrayed by Susan Boehm) *Frank the Superintendent (portrayed by Michael P. Moran) *Brownstone Mother (portrayed by Mary Ellen Trainor) *Brownstone Boy (portrayed by Christopher Villasenor) *Jason (Brownstone Boy) (portrayed by Jason Reitman) *Mother at Birthday Party (uncredited, Cibby Danyla) *Husband of Arguing Couple (portrayed by Mark Schneider) *Wife of Arguing Couple (portrayed by Valery Pappas) *Young Man Assistant *Spengler's Assistant (portrayed by Page Leong) *Girl with Puppy (portrayed by Catherine Reitman) *Milton Angland (uncredited, Kevin Dunn) *Elaine (uncredited, Chloe Webb) *Norman (portrayed by Aaron Lustig) *Maria, Dana's Maid (portrayed by Yvette Cruise) *First Cop (portrayed by Dave Florek) *Con Edison Supervisor (portrayed by Richard Foronjy) *Judge Stephen Wexler (portrayed by Harris Yulin) *The Prosecutor (portrayed by Janet Margolin) *Bailiff (portrayed by George Wilbur) *Stenographer (portrayed by Sharon Kramer) *Orrefors Store Manager (portrayed by Robert Alan Beuth) *Rudy the Museum Guard (portrayed by Walter Flanagan) *Maître D' (portrayed by Christopher Neame) *Slimed Restaurant Patron (portrayed by Judy Ovitz) *Restaurant Cop No.1 (portrayed by Tom Dugan) *Restaurant Cop No.2 (portrayed by Angelo DiMascio) *Mayor's Doorman (portrayed by Bobby Baresford Brown) *Psychiatric Doctor (portrayed by Brian Doyle-Murray) *Plaza Hotel Man (portrayed by Douglas Seale) *Woman with Fur Coat (portrayed by Louise Troy) *Detective No.1 (portrayed by John Hammil) *Detective No.2 (portrayed by Ray Glazmann) *Detective No.3 (portrayed by Alex Zimmerman) *Police Sergeant (portrayed by Ralph Monaco) *Police Lieutenant (portrayed by Ron Cummins) *Dock Supervisor (portrayed by Cheech Marin) *Public Works Official (portrayed by Ben Stein) *Fire Commissioner (portrayed by Erik Holland) *Police Commissioner (portrayed by Phillip Baker Hall) *Harry Ghosts *Vigo *Statue of Liberty *Scoleri Brothers *Slimer (portrayed by Robin Shelby and voiced by Ivan Reitman) *Titanic *Jogger Ghost *Animated Toaster *Mink Coat *Fiorello La Guardia (mentioned) *Impaled heads *Ghost Train *Slime in Bathtub Attack *Washington Square Ghost *Theatre Ghost *Disembodied Voice *Slime Eclipse (Paranormal event) Deleted Scene Characters *Frog Ghost *Sherman Tully Equipment/Vehicle *Uniform *Electrical Gloves *Proton Pack *Particle Thrower *Slime Blower *Trap *P.K.E. Meter *Giga meter *Ecto goggles *Spectral analyzer *Ecto-1a *Globuscope *KUD meter *Slime Scoop *Latent Image Sensor *Occult Reference Net *PA System *Walkman *NES Advantage Controller *Sound Level Meter *Magical Paths to Fortune and Power Places/Locations *The Brownstone *Firehouse *Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research *WKRR-TV Studio *Manhattan Museum of Art *Dana's apartment *Thurgood Marshall U.S. Courthouse *New York City Hall *Peter's apartment *First Avenue *Central Park *Orrefors *New York Pneumatic Railroad *Gracie Mansion *Ray's Occult Books *Armand's Restaurant *Parkview Psychiatric Hospital *Movieland Theater *Washington Square Arch *Midtown Central Police Precinct *Pier 34 *Liberty Island *Berlin Plot synopsis Five years after the events of the first film, in the opening of the film, Ghostbusters is closed. They were sued by the city, county, and state of New York and served a judicial restraining order preventing them from conducting paranormal investigations and eliminations sometime after Gozer was defeated. Dana Barrett is making her way with Oscar back to her apartment. While talking to the superintendent, slime on the wheels of Oscar's stroller cause it to roll away, weaving around oncoming traffic and people. Dana chases after it, and eventually it stops in the middle of the intersection, right in front of a City Bus. As for the Ghostbusters, they are undeservingly out of business, having been sued by the city for property damage and because of a restraining order, are barred from paranormal investigations. Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore are regular entertainers at children's birthday parties, although they are usually greeted with jeers and hostility from the children. Dana visits Egon Spengler at his lab office, where he is conducting various experiments on human emotions, and explains to him what happened earlier and that she needs help. He tells her he would like to get Ray involved and Dana agrees but tells him not to involve Peter Venkman, as they are not on good speaking terms. In the meantime, Peter Venkman is the host of "The World of the Psychic", a television show that, unfortunately, is avoided by renowned psychics stemming from the belief that Peter is a fraud. After the show, he runs into the Mayor and tries to talk to him but is stopped by Jack Hardemeyer, the Mayor's assistant. He tells him to keep away from the Mayor. They instantly dislike one another and Peter reminds him of how "bookworms" like himself earned him and his fellow Ghostbusters their public status and reputation. Dana is working at Manhattan Museum of Art, restoring paintings and having to deal with the unwelcome advancements from her boss, Janosz Poha. While Ray and Egon are researching at Ray's Occult Books, Peter shows up and finds out about Dana's recent problem. The next day, the three visit her apartment, prompting an awkward reunion between her and Peter. Egon and Ray examine Oscar and his room, then investigate the street where the stroller stopped. After checking the area and getting a strong reading, they drill a hole in the street. They discover a deep shaft and conclude that one of them must descend to obtain a better reading. Meanwhile, at the art museum, Janosz is touching up Vigo's painting when he receives a shock from it. The painting changes and Vigo orders him to locate a child, possessing him with the evil power. Ray, meanwhile, is going down through the street in the underground by wire. While the police show up to tell them that the gas leak story they gave doesn't check out, Ray finds out that there is a river of slime flowing under New York. After obtaining a sample, the slime starts attacking him, and he screams, begging them to pull him up. In the panic, Ray kicks a pipe and the power to all of New York City goes out. Janosz goes to Dana's apartment to see if he can get her baby, but is turned down. The next day, Peter, Ray, and Egon are put on trial for violating their restraining order. They are poorly defended by Louis Tully and are found guilty. However, when Judge Stephen Wexler begins angrily insulting the trio, the slime starts boiling and after a final tirade, the slime explodes, releasing the ghosts of two murderers the judge had executed. Wexler begs for the Ghostbusters to do something, dismissing the charges and rescinding the restraining order. They then successfully capture the two ghosts. They reopen their business of investigating the paranormal. During this, Ray and Egon find the slime all over the city. The ghostbusters had started researching and experimenting on what Peter called "Mood slime". It was shown that the slime reacts to threats and verbal abuse, however it also reacts to singing as they did a toast with a toaster where it would dance to the music. Peter then goes to the museum of art to visit Dana and while there Dana tells him about how it feels like the painting is watching her, which also they together notice Janosz is talking to the painting. Later that night while preparing Oscar to take a bath the bathtub filled with pink slime attacks. She runs with Oscar and goes to Peter's apartment and after telling Peter what happened, Peter calls Ray and Egon at the Firehouse, and they agreed to go to Dana's apartment. Egon also showed him history on Vigo and they also decided to go look at that painting the next day as well. The next day, they head on in to the Art Museum and against Janosz's wishes photograph, and study the Vigo Painting. Later, Peter comes home to find Dana cleaned his apartment. He asks her out on a night on the town, and she says yes. Meanwhile after closing the Firehouse for the day, Louis asks Janine out for a bite to eat. She says that she can't as she's babysitting Oscar for Peter, however, she invited him to come over at 8:00 pm. He says yes. Meanwhile, Egon and Ray are looking over the pictures using the Spectral analyzer and they noticed not only is a living presence but the River of Slime. After that, the whole room caught on fire, but Winston came in and extinguished the fire. Egon, Ray, and Winston meet up with Peter, and Dana and ask him to join them as they go down in the sewers to look for slime. Peter says no so the three go down there. While down there they see impaled heads, and a Ghost Train which goes through Winston. Finally they find the River of Slime. Egon and Ray talk about how the thriving undergrond rat population is increasing; much like the sponge migration from 1984. A sign of high, paranormal activities, to which Winston is dismayed. (see: "the Twinkie") Winston tries to measure how deep it is when the slime pulls him in, and he goes downriver. Ray and Egon jump in after him. Meanwhile Dana and Peter seem to be patching things up in there relationship at the restaurant and Janine and Louis are enjoying the time together at Peter's apartment. Later on Ray, Winston, and Egon get out of the sewers all covered in slime and fighting. Egon tells them to remove the clothes they are wearing, and then, they lost they anger towards each other. They then look to find out that the River of Slime flows to the Art Museum. The Ghostbusters come into Armand's Restaurant where Peter and Dana were enjoying dinner. Noting that they were in they underwear and covered in slime the restaurant manager called the cops as the guys told Peter and Dana about the river of slime and the events. The cops take them away, and Peter goes along with them. Meanwhile, Dana comes to Peter's place to see how Oscar is doing as the date is over. Janine and Louis were caught asleep on a couch together, however, Oscar is fine in bed. Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters meet the Mayor at Gracie Mansion and Jack Hardemeyer is there: being a jerk. The Ghostbusters try to convince the mayor that the negativity of the city is making a River of Slime, and if people don't start being more positive the whole city is going to blow with supernatural activity. The Mayor didn't believe them and says being miserable and treating people like dirt is every New Yorker's godgiven right. After the Mayor left, the Ghostbusters talked about going to the press with the story, then Jack suggested to first tell the people down town. What Jack didn't tell them was that the people down town work for the Parkview Psychiatric Hospital, an insane asylum. Meanwhile Vigo is talking to Janosz and a deal is struck that Vigo would be reborn as the baby for Dana and Dana would be Janosz's wife. Meanwhile, at Peter's apartment, Louis, Janine, and Dana are watching a movie, when all of a sudden, a window in the bedroom opens and Oscar walks out onto the building's ledge. Dana notices and sees the window up. She sees Oscar as a supernaturally powered Janosz takes him. Dana leaves for the art museum while Louis looks for the guys. Dana gets to the museum which after entering the whole outside covers in slime. Inside, Dana tries to take back Oscar while Janosz starts telling the plans Vigo has. After that, beneath the city, the slime raises causing massive mayhem as ghosts and monsters randomly pop out and terrorize citizens. The mayor getting desperate says to call the Ghostbusters, which at that point Jack Hardemeyer tells him that he had the Ghostbusters committed. The mayor then fires Jack and sends someone to get the Ghostbusters, and at that point, a slime eclipse happens outside. After that, Louis is with the Ghostbusters as they are leaving and Ray is explaining that Vigo is going to take Oscar and become reborn in Oscar's body and they need to stop it. Then, a few minutes, later the Ghostbusters get to the museum. They try to blast open the through the slime on the museum, but it's too strong. The boys then get an idea that they need a positive symbol to lift the spirits of the people in the city. Then they get to the Statue of Liberty and Ray and Winston spray down the inside with the Slime Blowers and Egon sets up the joystick controls to steer the Statue. They then started to play "Your Love Keeps Lifting Me Higher" over the speakers in the Statue. The Statue then started walking and went through the bay. Meanwhile, back at the firehouse Janine dresses up Louis in Egon's jumpsuit and then he leaves on foot to help the guys. The Ghostbusters then were directing the Statue of Liberty through New York, cheering up the whole town. They get back to the museum now weakened, and inside Dana runs and grabs up Oscar as the Ghostbusters come through the roof. The first thing they do, as Janosz rants, is hose him down with the Slime Blowers. All of a sudden, a hose ties up Dana, while Peter puts Oscar behind some stuff, away from the action. Vigo reveals himself outside of the painting, walking in plain sight. Then Egon and Peter shoot at him and Vigo stuns all four of them. Vigo then gets the baby. Peter says a few comments, which angers Vigo and then he shocks all four again. Then the people start singing outside and are happy, which weakens Vigo and he goes back to the painting while leaving Oscar behind. Meanwhile, outside, Louis shows up and starts shooting at the gelatinous Slime Shell. Inside, Vigo takes possession of Ray, and Winston uses the Slime Blower to drive Vigo out and back into the painting, and Egon and Peter blast him until he disappears for good. Peter and Dana kiss, while Ray wakes up and is very happy. Ray then pulls up a very cheerful Janosz and they share the love. Then all four Ghostbusters, Dana, Oscar and Janosz look at the painting that appears of the four Ghostbusters and a baby. Then they leave the Museum. Outside, the city cheers them on, with a changed Jack among the chorus. Development After the success of the first film and the animated series, The Real Ghostbusters, Columbia Pictures pressured the producers to make a sequel. However, Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis and Ivan Reitman were uncomfortable with this as the original film was intended to be conclusive and they wished to work on other projects. A four-hour lunch meeting was held in early 1988 mainly to see if the team of Aykroyd, Murray, Ramis, and Reitman would reunite, but not necessarily for a sequel. Through the course of the lunch, they all so many laughs and fun, it became clear they could work together again.Ghostbusters II (1999) DVD Production Notes Eventually, they agreed and created a script. Annie Potts was also working on her TV series, Designing Women, at the same time. Reportedly, some of the cast and crew were ultimately dissatisfied with the film as well as its box office reception. At first there was a completely different script for Ghostbusters II which Bill Murray nicknamed The Last of the Ghostbusters. Needless to say the script was not used and ultimately Dan and Harold wrote a new one. The 80's rap song All On Our Own by Bobby Brown featured. Ghostbusters II started filming on November 28, 1988 in New York City. After completion of New York exteriors, the cast and crew returned to Los Angeles and filmed the remainder of the movie. Most of the production took place at The Burbank Studios. Downtown LA was used as a stand-in for Manhattan's East 77th and 1st Avenue when Peter, Ray, and Egon dug a very big hole in 1st Avenue. A large-scale duplicate of the Statue of Liberty was built on a sound stage bu the mock up was purposefully made 30% bigger in order to make the actors more visible. The head was mounted on gimbals to provide a rocking motion to simulate the statue walking. These scenes were intercut with miniatures and an actor dressed in a Statue of Liberty costume. One of the last scenes filmed was the Manhattan Museum of Art covered in a wall of Mood slime. Principal photography was completed after a total of 13 weeks of filming.Ghostbusters II (1999) DVD Production Notes On June 15, 1989, while appearing on "Later with Bob Costas," Harold Ramis revealed two other ideas for the sequel. One had the Ghostbusters as very successful, based in a high rise building, and now a worldwide company called Ghostbusters Inc. and the second idea had the sequel picking up literally from the end of the first movie."Later with Bob Costas" 6/15/1989 which can be seen here at 6:29-32 markLater with Bob Costas episode guide The Scoleri Brothers are played (uncredited) by Tim Lawrence and Jim Fyfe in latex suits with animatronic masks. Ostensibly, Tony and Nunzio are based on the real-life Scoleri Brothers, who once robbed Harold Ramis's father Nate Ramis' store. "The ghosts themselves were very loosely based on the fact that my father was a storekeeper who was once robbed and assaulted by the Scoleri Brothers." Some however have suggested that they might be based instead on Tony and Eddie Scoleri, who were convicted of robbing and killing a store owner in Philadelphia in the 1960s. None of this is known for certain however. The designs were created by the Visual Development Artist Henry Mayo (Credited) after extensive input from the Producer Michael C. Gross. Scenes Scene names taken from 2005 DVD version. '''These Articles are image intensive.' '' *01.Start *02. "World of the Psychic" *03. Dr. Janosz Poha *04. Ray's Occult Books *05. Investigating Oscar *06. Late-Night Excavation *07. Vigo Commands *08. Down the Shaft *09. Great Blackout of 1989 *10. Their Day in Court *11. The Scoleri Brothers *12. Two in the Box *13. Mood Slime *14. A Tub Full of Slime *15. Peter's Place *16. Vigo 101 *17. Fire-Trapped *18. In the Tunnel *19. Scaring the Straights *20. Kidnapping Oscar *21. Tenth Level of Hell *22. No Dent *23. The Statue of Liberty *24. A Harbor Chick *25. Breaking and Entering *26. Ghostbusters vs. Vigo *27. The Fifth Ghostbuster *28. World is Safe Again Deleted Scenes Trivia *The Ghostbusters' phone number has changed to (212) 555-2020. *In commercial, Janine is reading the Cosmopolitan magazine November 1988 issue *At the end of the theater version, Slimer comes out from behind the Statue of Liberty and flies right into the camera just like how he did at the end of the first movie. The video version omits this and just ends with a pan up to the statue's head then a fade to black. *The first montage and ending credits feature scenes that were deleted from the movie. Firehouse *A copy of the 1985 "Nostradamus Into the Millennium" by Erika Cheetham and Glamour magazine March 1989 issue are on Louis' desk when he first meets Slimer. *On the wall in Peter's office are frames of magazine and newspaper features: **Row 1, Left: A LIFE magazine issue whose cover photograph is a still from the first montage of Ghostbusters II when the four Ghostbusters run down the street. **Row 1, Right: New York Post spotlighting Peter, Ray, and Egon's "We're back!" declaration after capturing the Scoleri Brothers. **Row 2, Left: The TIME magazine issue from the first movie **Row 2, Center: The USA Today edition from the first movie **Row 2, Right: A TIME magazine issue of the Ghostbusters in dark jumpsuits and Santa hats from a montage in this movie **Row 3, Left: The Omni magazine issue from first movie **Row 3, Center: A magazine issue with Ecto-1a **Row 3, Right: The Atlantic issue from the first movie *In the second floor kitchen, there is a Dustbuster on the top of the refrigerator. Next to it is a box of Scoopy's Cups ice cream cones on top of the fridge. *A five packs of Cheese-N-Crackers are on top of the microwave. The periodic table of the elements is posted on the wall behind the microwave. *One of the arcades is Jump Bug by Rock-Ola released in 1981. *A poster of the Hotel Lincoln on the wall by the billiard table *The Hook & Ladder 8 sign was left up during shooting of this movie. It was removed during production of the first movie. *At the 55:10 mark, Ivan Reitman, wearing a blue jacket, is walking away from the Firehouse. Manhattan Museum of Art *Rudy is reading a Star magazine featuring "Ghostbusters Save Judge" and "Team of Venkman Stantz & Spengler in heroic deed." The photo of the trio is from production of the first movie. *The lobby scene and deleted Egon scene was filmed at the Alexander Hamilton U.S. Custom House at 1 Bowling Green in Lower Manhattan but the restoration room scenes were filmed in California. *The montage scene where the Ghostbusters exit a home entertainment store in Santa Claus hats was filmed across the street from the Custom House. Spook Central NY Customs Peter's Apartment *On the wall by the front door is the 1978 "Yankee Fever - Catch It" poster. Behind it on the right is an issue of the July 18, 1988 People Weekly. *Near the desk on the wall are frames with the magazine and newspaper covers from the first film's montage - New York Post, USA Today, and Time. *Below the frames is a Yankees pennant and leaned against the wall is a Ouija board *On the desk are some Statue of Liberty collectibles such as a lamp based on the hand holding the torch. *Near the doorway to the bathroom is the lamp that was on Peter's desk in the Firehouse in the first movie *In his kitchen are bags of Utz The Crab Chip and Salt' n Vinegar flavors *When Louis talks about Rita Hayworth, there is an orange box of Hi-C next to the popcorn *Peter's apartment was filmed at residential lofts at 644 Broadway but the rooftop of the building was a matte painting. Spook Central 644 Broadway World of the Psychic *At 10:51 mark, when Peter walks into the WKRR studio office, there are lobby cards for Nakia, Top Cat, and The World of the Psychic. Dana's Apartment *When Ray, Egon and Peter first visit, the '89 calendar is on November. *There is a frame of Johannes Brahms near the book shelf when Peter picks up the snow globe *The baby carriage chase at the start of the movie is geographically accurate. It starts at Dana's apartment building at 325 East 77th Street and heads south to the intersection of East 77th Street and First Avenue where it stopped. After the carriage is nearly hit by the bus, the green awning of Cho-Sen Food Shoppe Ltd. is visible, further proving the intersection is E. 77th and First. Spook Central, Dana's apartment **Two blocks from this intersection, Louis' bus stop scene was filmed. *The digging scenes on First Avenue were filmed on a similar street in Los Angeles. The Brownstone *The exteriors were filmed at 420 East 78th Street New York, NY 10075 Birthday Party Exteriors, Spook Central Central Park *The Jogger Ghost was captured on the jogging path that goes around the Jacqueline Kennedy Onasis Reservoir in the northern part of the park. Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research *The Institute stood in where Avery Hall is located on the Columbia University campus. Avery Hall is where the School of Architecture, Planning and Preservation is located. Gracie Mansion *The location was filmed at Greystone Mansion in Beverly Hills, California. Bill Murray and Harold Ramis previously filmed there during production of "Stripes" in 1981. Spook Central Shot on Site 7/16/12 Liberty Island *The only scene actually filmed on Liberty Island was the special ceremony seen in the end credits. Spook Central Liberty Island Movieland Theater *The theater closed in March 1989 *The theater marquee advertises "Cannibal Girls" starring Eugene Levy and Andrea Martin. This early 1973 film, was also directed by Ivan Reitman *In entrance area, the movie poster for the 1975 film "They Came from Within" is posted. Armand's *The man eating dinner with the woman who gets slimed by Ray is Peter Mosen, a famous Ghostbusters fan. Miscellaneous Locations *For the montage, Ecto-1a was filmed driving on FDR Drive between East 36th & East 37th Streets. Spook Central Shot on Site 7/30/12 *For the montage a night shot of Ecto-1a was filmed at the corner of East 76th Street and First Avenue, evidenced by 3-Star Diner, located at1463 First Avenue. Spook Central First Avenue *Mink coat outside Biltmore Hotel While on the way to Manhattan Museum of Art at the end of the movie, Ecto-1a turns west on East 14th Street to the Lincoln Tunnel. Spook Central Shot on Site 3/9/12 *The Oscar on the ledge and Van Horne River of Slime scenes were filmed on Stage 16 at Burbank Studios. Spook Central California *When the Statue of Liberty comes off of West 54th Street onto Fifth Avenue, she steps out from between the The Canada Building at 680 Fifth Avenue then her massive foot steps on the street in front of Trump Tower at 725 Fifth Avenue then steps on a police car in front of Fred's at 703 Fifth Avenue), which comes before Trump Tower in the direction she was walking. Spook Central Fifth Avenue Errors *The Ecto-2 license plate is on Ecto-1a when Peter is waiting outside his apartment for a taxi cab. Theatrical Releases Statistics are from The Numbers,The Numbers:Ghostbusters II which was found first on Proton Charging (Fan Site).Proton Charging:Ghostbusters By the numbers At the end of the domestic theatrical run, the film grossed over $112 million.Ghostbusters II (1999) DVD Production Notes Criticism The film received flack when released for not being as funny as Ghostbusters and having a plot that seemed to be mainly a rehash of the original's. It was also said to not be very child friendly due to the scary ghosts in it. Also, there were complaints that Janine Melnitz having a love affair with Louis Tully was not good for children to see and that it destroyed the relationship developed in the first movie between Egon Spengler and Janine and as it ran through the animated series. Because of this it forced a split in the timeline of the franchise into two canons, one based on the films, and one based on the first film and the animated series. Influence on The Real Ghostbusters While The Real Ghostbusters in part influenced the making of Ghostbusters II, there were some nods to the movie in later episodes of The Real Ghostbusters. While not all details are known, it is certain a version of Ghostbusters II did happen in the animated continuity. *"Something's Going Around" **This episode featured another new look for Janine. This time, her hairstyle matched that of her look in Ghostbusters II. **This episode marks Louis Tully's first appearance in the series, and he is already working for the Ghostbusters. **However, as noted by Egon Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Something's Going Around (1989) (DVD ts. 13:31-13:37). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It must be the years of Ectoplasmic residue." and Janine Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- Something's Going Around (1989) (DVD ts. 13:52-14:01). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "You think about it, for years now you been busting ghosts. Hundreds of ghosts. Thousands of ghosts" in the episode, it isn't suggested the Ghostbusters ever went out of business and they have been in business for years. This could contradict the beginning of Ghostbusters II and suggests things happen slightly differently in the animated continuity. *"Partners in Slime" **The Mood Slime from the Ghostbusters II is what the Ghostbusters cover Peter in. In this episode, it's yellow, not pink like in the movie. Egon said he collected it last year right after he and the other Ghostbusters defeated Vigo the Carpathian. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Partners in Slime " (1989) (DVD ts. 10:32-10:38). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I collected it last year after we battled Vigo the Carpathian." **The traits of the slime are different in animation. It is used to grant Peter the abilities of a ghost. When Peter gets angry, it turns red and grows tentacles. *"Mean Green Teen Machine" **The Mean Green Teen Machine slime the Statue of Liberty temporarily bringing her to life, very similar to a major part of Ghostbusters II which came out the year before. **Winston and Egon talk about the aftermath of the events in Ghostbusters II. Winston says, "Remember what happened the last time we dug up the street?" Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 07:10-07:14). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I don't know about this, Egon. Remember what happened last time we dug up the street?" **Although Winston was not involved in that incident in the movie. This also could imply Winston was part of the incident in the animated canon. **Egon implies the River of Slime was pumped out in a few days time. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 07:14-07:21). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It was an honest mistake. They had the subway station pumped out within a few days." *"The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" **While explaining the way to defeat Quetzalcoatl, Egon uses the "Psychomagnotheric" term first coined in Ghostbusters II. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 20:26-20:36). Time Life Entertainment. *"Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" **The term "Psychomagnotheric" is used for the second time on The Real Ghostbusters in this episode Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 10:02-10:05). Time Life Entertainment. Versions and Releases of Ghostbusters II Home Movie Releases Usually over the years, Ghostbusters II was released with Ghostbusters in the DVD box sets. Unlike Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters II never included deleted scenes or production images or even interviews based on the movie. Sony had announced at Comic-Con 2008 that the Blu-ray version of the film along with Ghostbusters was to be released on October 21, 2008, which got delayed to June 18, 2009. For whatever reason, plans for a Blu-ray version of Ghostbusters II didn't happen. On March 21, 2012, Dan Aykroyd announced via Twitter that "GB2 on Blu-ray - it's definitely coming out (with some extras/commentary)." Dan Aykroyd's tweet 3/21/2012) It has yet to be officially announced and released. To read more on Home movie releases of the film go to Ghostbusters Home Video Releases Foreign Markets References Gallery Overall Screen Caps from the movie Twenty images were selected. To see more screen caps go to Scenes section and look at the individual chapters of the movie. Category:Ghostbusters II Category:Films